Stents are prosthetic devices that are implanted in the lumen of a vessel inside the body to provide support for the vessel's wall. Structural support from stents is particularly important in angioplasty procedures. Typically, stents are implanted within a vessel system to reinforce vessels that are partially occluded, collapsing, weakened, or abnormally dilated. More generally, stents can be used inside any physiological conduit or duct including, for example, arteries, veins, bile ducts, the urinary tract, alimentary tracts, the tracheobronchial tree, a cerebral aqueduct or the genitourinary system. Stents may be used in both humans and animals.
There are typically two types of stents: self expanding stents and balloon expandable stents. Self expanding stents automatically expand once they are released and assume a deployed, expanded state. A balloon expandable stent is expanded using an inflatable balloon catheter. The balloon is inflated to plastically deform the stent. Balloon expandable stents may be implanted by mounting the stent in an unexpanded or crimped state on a balloon segment of a catheter. The catheter, after having the crimped stent placed thereon, is inserted through a puncture in a vessel wall and moved through the vessel until it is positioned in the portion of the vessel that is in need of repair. The stent is then expanded by inflating the balloon catheter against the inside wall of the vessel. Specifically, the stent is plastically deformed by inflating the balloon so that the diameter of the stent is increased and remains at an increased state. In some situations, the vessel in which the stent is implanted may be dilated by the stent itself when the stent is expanded.
The Palmaz-Schatz™ stent, which is disclosed in the Handbook of Coronary Stents by Patrick W. Serruys et al. (Martin Dunitz, LTD 1998), is an example of a balloon expandable stent that had been implanted in hundreds of thousands of patients. The Palmaz-Schatz™ stent, like other known stents, has certain limitations. These include, but are not limited to: (i) low stent-to-vessel ratio uniformity, (ii) comparative rigidity of the stent in a crimped as well as deployed state, and (iii) limited flexibility making delivery and placement in narrow vessels difficult. Stent-to-vessel ratio generally refers to the degree that the vessel wall is supported by the stent in its expanded state and preferably should be uniform throughout the length of the stent. Furthermore because the Palmaz-Schatz™ stent consists of one or more bridges that connect a number of consecutively slotted tubes, there are a number of bare areas in the vessel after the expansion of the stent. These shortfalls are common to many stents. Id. at 36.